The present invention relates to image displaying devices, methods and programs for manipulating a displayed image or operation screen by means of a touch panel.
During the playback of static image data or video data on a conventional terminal (e.g., a portable audio player having an image playback function, a cellular phone, a digital photo frame, a digital camera, or a digital video camera) provided with a touch panel, such operations as image selection, start and pause of playback, or scaling and rotation of images may be instructed by means of the touch panel provided on a screen.
In that case, instructions are to be given with a user's finger acting on the screen having a played-back image and so forth displayed thereon, and an acting finger will block the image and so forth from view. This causes a problem if an image is scaled up by designating a point in the image as the center of enlargement, for instance, in that an expected point cannot be designated accurately because the image is hidden by the acting finger.
In this regard, JP 11-353115 A discloses a position input device in which a displayed character can be inverted in color and selected as such by drawing out a display unit from a digital video camera and operating a flat pad provided on the body of the camera or on the back side of the display unit with a finger inserted between the unit and the body.
WO 2005/010740 discloses a mobile information terminal in which a plurality of operation keys are disposed on the rear side of the terminal, the side opposite with the side on which a display surface is provided, and icons of the operation keys are arranged and displayed on the display surface as if the operation keys on the rear side were visible from the front side. It is stated in the document that the operator can perform an input operation while viewing the display surface owing to the change of any icon that is caused if the operation key corresponding to the relevant icon is half-depressed or touched.